Wela Volcano Park
|translated_name=Wela Volcano Park |location=Akala Island |slogan=The fire burns bright and hot here! |mapdesc=A mountain with steep paths and waste lands. There is a trial site on top. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} Wela Volcano Park (Japanese: ヴェラ Wela Volcano Park) is a location on Akala Island in Alola, located west of . It is the location of the trial of Kiawe. Trial The trial begins when the player interacts with Kiawe and chooses to start it; however, the player does not have the option to exit the trial part-way through. If the player loses the battle against the Totem Pokémon, when they attempt the trial again Kiawe will comment on their failure and resume from the third and final dance. During the trial, the player must identify the difference between three pairs of dances performed by three Alolan . At the end of each dance, the three Marowak freeze in a pose, possibly being joined by a or the Totem Pokémon. After the freeze frame, the player must pick which of the dancers is the odd-one-out, then whoever they picked attacks the player regardless of whether the choice was correct. After selecting the correct dancer, the trial proceeds to the next dance. During the third dance, the Totem Pokémon joins in the second performance, and all options refer to it. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the Totem Pokémon is Totem . In the battle with Totem Salazzle, it will continuously call more , regardless of how many the player has defeated. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the Totem Pokémon is Totem Alolan Marowak. In the battle with Totem Marowak, it will call on its first turn. After defeating the Totem Pokémon, the player will be greeted by Kiawe for completing the trial and will receive a Firium Z as a reward, as well as ten s and Charizard Glide. The player will also gain access to Poké Pelago upon completing the trial. Trial Pokémon and Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSHiker SM.png |size=150px |class=Hiker |name=David |prize= 608 |game=SMUSUM |location=Wela Volcano Park |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Totem Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Geography Items Wela Volcano Park proper }} Zygarde Cube Totem Stickers Totem's Den ×10}} David during Mina's trial|US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon A can appear here or at Diglett's Tunnel during the first Ultra Beast mission, initiated by speaking to Looker on after becoming . It has an aura that gives it +2 stages. }} }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} }} }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Wela Volcano Park proper 150px|Sightseer|Mariah|1,140|1|052|Meowth|♀|19|None|36=マユキ|37=Mayuki}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Jim|1,428|1|064|Kadabra|♂|21|None|36=ジョン|37=John}} 150px|Hiker|Calhoun|608|2|524|Roggenrola|♂|18|None|066|Machop|♂|19|None|36=ケンサク|37=Kensaku}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Wela Volcano Park proper 150px|Sightseer|Mariah|1,140|1|052|Meowth|♀|19|None|36=マユキ|37=Mayuki}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Jim|1,428|2|714|Noibat|♂|20|None|064|Kadabra|♂|21|None|36=ジョン|37=John}} 150px|Hiker|Calhoun|608|1|524|Roggenrola|♂|19|None|36=ケンサク|37=Kensaku}} Totem's Den ;After defeating Mallow /[[Lana]] during Mina's trial |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKiawe.png |size=150px |prize= 6,120 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=USUM |location=Wela Volcano Park |pokemon=3}} | | | 150px|Hiker|David|1,536|1|126|Magmar|♂|48|None|36=ダイチ|37=Daichi}} In the anime Wela Volcano Park appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, where and took part in a festival hosted by Olivia. During the festival, Trainers could have their Pokémon wear the Wela Crown, an ancient item with the power to boost the powers of the Pokémon wearing it. However, in the middle of the event, an Alolan stole the crown, forcing Ash and to pursue it. Kiawe eventually found Marowak and battled against it with his , but ended up getting defeated. That night, Ash gave Kiawe a motivational speech, restoring his self-confidence. Ash then challenged Kiawe to a practice battle, teaching him that his Turtonator couldn't win by simply relying on its defenses. During the battle, Turtonator learned , giving it an edge against Marowak when Kiawe challenged it to a rematch the next day. This time, Kiawe and Turtonator were able to defeat Marowak. Accepting its defeat, Marowak then returned the Wela Crown. It then surprised Kiawe by asking to come with him, prompting Kiawe to the Bone Keeper Pokémon. Afterwards, the festival was continued as planned, with even Marowak getting to wear the Wela Crown with Olivia's permission. At the end of the episode, a trio of s seen earlier in the episode kept the memorial pictures that the was trying to take of the group. Ash and his classmates visited Wela Volcano Park again in Sparking Confusion!, this time as the Ultra Guardians, after hearing about unusual activity in the area. They discovered that a group of rock hunters was searching for rocks called Spark Stones, in the process disrupting the feeding rituals of a pack of Alolan and living at the volcano. The hunters were attacked by their leader, an Alolan , who began attacking indiscriminately. Thanks to the Ultra Guardians' , however, Ash, Kiawe, and were able to calm the group of Alolan Pokémon and stop the magnetic interference coming from the Park. The leader Golem later joined the trio of Hikers from before, who volunteered to conduct future patrols of Wela Volcano Park. In Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, Ash, his classmates, , and visited Wela Volcano Park and met up with Olivia, whom Brock tried to flirt with. Upon learning that Brock used to be a Gym Leader in the Kanto region, Olivia suggested that they should have a battle, which Brock accepted. However, the battle between Olivia's and Brock's Sudowoodo was interrupted by the appearances of , who tried to once again steal everyone's Pokémon with their new mecha. However, thanks to Olivia's Lycanroc's crushing the mecha and appearing to take Team Rocket away, all the Pokémon were rescued. Pokémon seen at Wela Volcano Park In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Wela Volcano Park in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Stadium|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=63/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=U|jpnum=051/053|jpset2=GX Ultra Shiny|jpnum2=142/150}} Trivia Name origin Wela is Hawaiian for hot. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor= |zh_yue=維拉火山公園 |zh_cmn=維拉火山公園 / 维拉火山公园 |fr=Parc Volcanique |de=Wela-Vulkanpark |it=Parco Vulcano Wela |ko=벨라화산공원 Bella Hwasan Gongwon |pt_br=Vulcão Wela |es=Área Volcánica Wela }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Trial sites Category:Volcanoes de:Wela-Vulkanpark es:Área Volcánica del Wela fr:Parc Volcanique it:Parco Vulcano Wela ja:ヴェラかざんこうえん zh:維拉火山公園